


BEING AN ANGEL AND LIVING WITH THE WINCHESTERS WOULD INCLUDE

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	BEING AN ANGEL AND LIVING WITH THE WINCHESTERS WOULD INCLUDE

  *     * Being extremely confused about humans and their emotions. 
    * Being in awe of humans, even though they confuse you. 
    * Dean and Sam taking you in. 
    * Having a shower for the first time. And walking into the room naked and still wet.
    * “That shower felt great." 
    * Both of the brothers looking away quickly. 
    * Wearing their clothes until they buy you some.
    * Asking a lot of questions -like: "What’s role play?” “What’s sex?” “What’s hugging?” “What’s a kink?” “Why are you picturing that woman naked?” “Are you in love with your car?” “What’s a tv?” “Why do I have to wear clothes? We should embrace your body’s ” “Why are your thoughts dirty about me?" 
    * Trying human food. 
    * Not knowing what personal space is. 
    * Getting drunk for the first time and rambling random shit. 
    * Healing the boys when they get hurt on a hunt. 
    * Trying to go on hunting trips with them but failing. 
    * If you do go on a hunting trip with them you normally have to stay in the hotel room. 
    * Dean thinking your innocents is extremely adorable.
    * Listening to the podcast Sam listens to. Which dean thinks is boring so he makes you listen to rock music





End file.
